Violet Eyes
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: A slightly OC Hianta captivates the Kazekage-sama HH/GS, One shot


Violet Eyes

TheTinyestOne

"Naruto, who is that?" Said the young kazekage, to his exuberant blonde friend. Naruto looked to see who Gaara was pointing at; the lady in question was a girl of medium height, with long dark hair, wearing typical shinobi gear. A band of the leaf around her neck, protecting her from a slit throat, she turned and Gaara saw her unique eyes, lavender with no pupil at all. A Hyuuga, a main branch he could tell by the lack of curse mark on her forehead. She must be important; she smiled at Naruto, and turned back to the booth that was selling pretty hair clips.

"That is Hinata Hyuuga-sama, is came in with Tsundaes' guard just as I did," The voice was not that of Naruto but in fact, that of Shikamaru Nara. Hinata began moving along after buying a hair clip, and clipping her long black hair away from her neck. She had a lovely creamy neck, no freckles, and not a scar insight. Gaara felt a unfamiliar ting of tenderness, a feeling he only usually felt toward his own people or his sister. Kankuro could look after himself, Temari tended to make stupid decisions like her choice to see the Nara in a social context. This girl was stirring these unfamiliar feeling without any real reason for it.

"A Hyuuga you say? Is there a way I should treat her? They are very proud aren't they?" Gaara asked the nara. The Nara a pause from their walking they were just slowing walking along the roof tops of Suna, Gaara could almost hear the gears in his head clicking.

"Most Hyuuga's are proud. Hinata, however is not the typical Hyuuga. She will expect polite treatment, and formal treatment, like most hyuuga's but she at the same time will not expect you to single her out." Gaara turned this over in his head, thinking, and mapping out his behavior for the evenings opening dance for the peace conference between Kumo and Konoha.

"What position does she hold in the clan?" This time Shikamaru didn't even pause once.

"She is the heir to the Hyuuga clan," Gaara inhaled, the heir, no wondered she was missing that inhumane curse mark. The tenderness bubble some more.

"For a long time we all thought she would be marked, and her younger sister Hanabi would take the clan head when their father died. But when Hinata made jouin, it changed, suddenly they were proud to call Hinata a Hyuuga, she wasn't their shame anymore. Suddenly she was theirs, their pride. Horrible clan," Shikamaru explained, lowering his voice as they watched the girl in question make her way to the roof. Gaara nodded, as he watched the girl bow to him, and show Naruto not to mention Shikamaru the neat clip in her hair. It was a very nice clip, with actual amethyst in the clip. It made him smile, as he watched her laugh with Naruto as they made their way to the hotel. Gaara and Shikamaru fell back to continue their discussion.

"what does she specialize in?" He asked.

"Retrieval of information, her mistresses was a specialist in her time, and when Kurenai retired to have her son, Hinata took over. She was amazing in a whole new way," Gaara could hear an almost pride seeping into Shikamaru's tone. Gaara was concentrating very hard, on not imagining Hinata on a information retrieval mission. Those were the kinds of missions that women were required to wear completely sexual clothes, and flirt with men to get what they needed to know. The Hyuuga who was an exceptional looking women without they need for make up and skimpy clothing. Imagining her dressed for such a mission was much harder on his control.

"I wouldn't think the Hyuuga's would want her on such a mission," Gaara commented watching Hinata laugh easily with his blonde friend.

"They didn't, Hinata put her foot down, and threaten to move out of the compound, so in the end the Hyuuga elders gave in," Shikamaru didn't question the sudden interest in the Hyuuga. However Gaara had a feeling that it would make it through to Temari, and he was going to get teased when he (or Temari) eventually made it home. He dreaded it, especially as he told Shikamaru goodbye and made he way to his office to get ready for the nights festive's.

He was bored, dancing with representative after representative at this damn thing, and he was beginning to question what he was thinking when he organized it. That is when he saw her, she looked glorious in a very creamy violet dress with a light blue sash, wrapped around her hips and over her right shoulder, she had a curl down one side of her pale face and the rest of her long hair pulled up in a low bun, fastened with Suna amethyst's. She glistened with beauty and glittering with a delicate chain of silver with more amethysts' not quite as nice a cut of the ones in her hair, konoha amethysts. She was breathtaking, and she was Hinata Hyuuga from the afternoon's conversation. Summoning his courage, for him speaking to a member of the opposite sex whom he was interested in romantically was much harder than running a ninja village. So summoning his courage Gaara walked up to the Hyuuga, and shyly asked her for a dance, his heart pounding erratically as she smiled at him, and took the hand he was offering without a trace of insincerity or of fear. Her hand was small, swallowed easily by his large one, and with ease Gaara led her into a waltz, his hand not resting lightly on her hip and hands respectively. He remembered her from the chuunin exams, she had been so shy, so unable to string more than a few words together, when had she become this bold little minx. This girl who had once only just been able to look her cousin in the eyes, was now meeting his without flinching, or wincing.

"Hyuuga-sama," He began wondering why he felt so nervous, as he was about to continue she interrupted him.

"Hinata, please, Kazekage-sama," She smiled, it was so sincere, yet he could almost sense a want hidden in that smile.

"Hinata," He began once more, "It would please me, if," He faltered for just a moment, convinced he couldn't do this. He made himself do this, if that damnable Nara could do it, he could too. But just as he tried again, she smiled sweetly at him, and spoke.

"Kazekage-sama, would you be terribly offended if I asked you to lunch tomorrow,"

Was it possible that Hyuuga's could read minds? She had beat him to it, how was that fair?

"Not at all, Hinata, and I will be offended if you don't call me Gaara," She grinned at him, and he was sure the sun smiled. He blamed those violet eyes, they sucked him in. Made him as weak as a new born puppy, and it made him want to kiss her, but he was sure it wouldn't be proper to till the dance was over at least. Well, that is what he thought until she grinned wickedly at him, and as though she was reading his mind. She kissed him, and he saw violets behind his eyes.


End file.
